Cody
Cody, or CC-2224, was a clone marshal commander during the Clone Wars. He commanded the 7th Sky Corps and personally led the 212th Attack Battalion, which was part of the Grand Army of the Republic. He was trained by Alpha-17, like many other clone commanders, and he served under High Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi. He often worked with Captain Rex and General Anakin Skywalker. History Battle of Christophsis Traitor Cody and Obi-Wan destroyed the Separatist's blockade after General Anakin Skywalker and his Special Operations clone troopers defeated Admiral Trench with a cloaked ship. While the Republic was in the North and South Towers on Christophsis, the Separatists mysteriously knew where they were and how to attack them. They split into three groups and attacked the Republic from different sides, forcing them to retreat. The clone troopers, Anakin, and Obi-Wan left on a turbolift to a landing platform for clone pilot Hawk to pick them up. A tactical droid and some B1 battle droids went up another turbolift and attacked them before Hawk could pick them up. When Hawk arrived, Cody and the others jumped onto his gunship, but not before a trooper stole the tactical droid's head. They returned to the Republic's base. Back at the base, the leaders were trying to figure out how the droids knew their location. They decided a spy must be in their midst. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi had to leave to confront Ventress, so the clones were given the task to find the traitor. Cody and Rex found a signal that was part of Sergeant Slick's platoon's signal. Cody and Rex talked to Slick, who couldn't believe that one of his men were betraying the Galactic Republic. The COs ordered the platoon to a room to talk, to figure out who was the traitor. They first talked to trooper Jester, who had cleaned his weapon. Two troopers went to the mess hall, one trooper went to get his arm fixed up, and Chopper had illegally strung droid fingers together. In his anger, Chopper asked Slick where he was, but Slick said that he was mad and that a proper investigation would be conducted when the Jedi came back. Rex noticed that Slick knew that the Jedi were gone, which he wasn't supposed to know, and Slick escaped when he was revealed as the traitor. Cody and Rex went after him, but he blew up the Republic's artillery when they tracked him. A trooper reported seeing Slick running into the command center, and Cody assigned Slick's platoon the task of securing the perimeter to make sure that Slick would not get away. Cody and Rex went into the command center, and laid a trap for Slick to fall into. The trap worked, and Slick was arrested for betraying the Republic. Battle on the Grounds The 212th Attack Battalion and Torrent Company were attacked by the Separatists on the grounds. The Republic's ships were destroyed, the supply ship was sent away, and the clones numbers were thinning. Cody and Obi-Wan fought the Separatists on the ground, while Anakin and Rex destroyed the octuparra droids from above. They held them off, and the Separatists treated, only to return with a deflector shield. Anakin and Ahsoka Tano left to destroy the shield, but the Cody and the clones had to stop the CIS's forces from destroying the heavy cannons. The Jedi destroyed the shield, and the Separatists were destroyed. Battle of Teth Cody was present on Spirit of the Republic when Anakin and Torrent Company were sent to Teth to recover the Huttlet, Rotta. He sent the gunships to the surface, but stayed on the ship. He eventually had to go to the surface to recover the trapped clones. Anakin and Ahsoka returned the Hutt to his father, Jabba the Hutt, and all was well. Pastil Post Rex and Cody were inspecting some listening posts, when they found a MSE-series droid called "Rodent" on Pastil that was a spy. He ordered a Code Aurek alert, which made the others think that he was crazy, but when they shot the droid, the four wheels spun off in different directions to try to escape. The first three were shot, and the fourth wheel almost escaped, but as it was going into grate, Stripe destroyed it with a thermal detonator. A little amused, Rex ordered the clones to clean up the mess. Rishi Moon Cody was sent to the Rishi Moon outpost to investigate with Captain Rex. When they got there, something seemed suspicious, and they realized that the outpost was taken by BX commando droids. A small skirmish took place, resulting in the destruction of Cody and Rex's shuttles. The two clones escaped, and after meeting up with Echo, Fives and Hevy, Rex devised a plan to infiltrate the base. After destroying the commando droids, the troops realized that the droids were going to launch a full scale attack on the base, and on Kamino. They could not turn off the all-clear signal and request support because the droids had hard-wired it, and their only option was to destroy the base. The clones set up Plunk droids and explosives, and battled some the droids who had begun to invade the base. The activator for the explosives wasn't working, and Hevy volunteered to fix it. After the other clones retreated through an air vent, Hevy found out that the explosives would have to be activated manually. He blasted and destroyed more invading droids, but was shot down. He activated the explosives, and the whole base went up in flames. The republic immediately sent clones to counter the droids. Cody, Rex, Echo and Fives were taken onto a star-destroyer, where Fives and Echo were promoted. Armor and Equipment Cody's Phase II armor featured extra padding on top, along with a specialized visor and antennae. His armor was the same as all Phase II armor, but also had a rank insignia on the left. It was painted with customized orange markings. He also had an antenna on his left shoulder plate. Category:Clone trooper commander Category:Ghost Company Category:212th Attack Battalion Category:7th Sky Corps Category:Squad Seven Category:Third Systems Army Category:Clone troopers Category:"A" Squad